


Scamanderings

by scottmchungup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Fic, Gen, me during ftbawtft: I love ONE (1) Scamander boy, me in cog: ... i love ALL (all) Scamander boys, no plot bc we are a lawless society, this is just me throwing up my feelings on the interwebs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmchungup/pseuds/scottmchungup
Summary: A collection of one shots feat. our fave fantastic wizards.ch.1- Newt after his expulsionch.2- Tina & Theseus meet pre-cog





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: The Scamander boys have been through so much :(  
> Also me: Yall mind if i just..... Scamander angst?
> 
> So this first chapter is Newt after he was expelled from Hogwarts! Incredibly incredibly short but it just be like that sometimes.

Newt Scamander sat alone on the bench at platform 9 ¾. He’d owled his parents days before, and yet still he sat cuddling his scarf close to himself, and counting down the minutes till he could call upon the Knight Bus.

Or could he even call the Knight Bus? Technically, he still had his wand but with the amount of trace currently on him until the hearing, he was told something as simple as ‘lumos’ would expedite the whole banned process and essentially excommunicate from this world altogether. 

He had never been particularly bothered by the premise of being alone. It was quiet, and quite frankly comfortable. He had never considered his solitude to be anything but beneficial... until he had to sulk in it. For as much as he ignored the status quo of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he would miss it. And if the hearing went wrong, he'd miss magic. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

One of the Bowtruckles who’d opted to leave the Hogwarts countryside---- Pickett, had popped out of his front shirt pocket and resided on his shoulder to respond to Newt's question. He didn’t do anything, rather just looked at Newt. Usually, between the pair Newt was the quiet one, but for the first time in his life he didn’t feel like being quiet. Frankly, he felt like crying, but the tears just wouldn’t materialize. Pickett was the rational one in this duo, and simply used his beady eyes to express what words would fail.

“I think I’ve really done it now, Pick.” Newt continued, sadly. Aside from Pickett, he was truly alone. He’d been thoroughly searched on his way out of Hogwarts--- and all of his animals found given to some magical law enforcement who would surely treat them as exhibits rather than intelligent creatures. The only one who was able to slide by undetected was Pickett, but even Newt could tell he didn’t like the new scenery change. And Newt didn't like abandoning his friends either---- who would feed the Doxy's? Keep the Imp's out of trouble? Maybe Professor Folwel was right, Newt Scamander was more trouble than he was worth.

When Pickett refused to indulge him, and Newt's thoughts were doing him no favors he made the unwise choice to join the world around him--- even if only as a third party. There were few other people on the platform, but none stopped to wonder about the boy talking to his sleeve. Some however, talked of him.

“Did you hear of that Scamander boy? Terrible tragedy. And after that business with his parents, no less!”

“Yes, yes, but it didn’t affect his brother, now did it? I tell you, there’s always one in the brood…”

Maybe this wasn't really his world anyway.

Newt sighed and allowed the back of his head to hit the wall. Where would he go from here?

How would he get home? He didn’t have any muggle money, and he couldn’t apparate without getting arrested. And his parents, well… eventually, he’d have to come to terms with that. There was a reason his owl was never returned, and at some point he'd have to stop blaming poor postage.

Maybe he’d walk. To where, he didn’t know, but he did know that staying here was out of the question.

“Come on, Pick.” Pickett gave him a look, but hopped back into his pocket regardless. He was sixteen, and somewhere around third year had traded all the space for clothes in his suitcase for comfortable living room for his animals. But now, he had an empty suitcase, a lonesome Pickett, and a wand that would not be his for much longer. Suffice to say his options were limited.

Regardless, Newt gathered his things, and began to walk out. He didn't have a plan, but frankly anywhere was better than here. Maybe he'd find fare to Hogsmeade and get there in time for the birth of those new Skrewts. Maybe he'd go the cemetery by his old home, where the name 'Scamander' was written in stone. Maybe he'd just walk until the path ended, he wasn't really sure of anything other than he couldn't stay here any longer. Before he could make the turn into the wall, another body materialized, blocking his exit.

He could only register the auburn hair, and sensible ministry apparel before he felt the embrace. Long, strong arms wrapped around his entire form, and within his own right to shock and the fact he had bags in both hands he did not return the sentiment.

Theseus.

He hadn’t told him, and he’d even asked Dumbledore not to reach out. Maybe it was guilt, stubbornness, or perhaps a mixture of both but he hadn't wanted Theseus to answer his call.

But right now, with nothing but a train that would no longer take him, and hollow suitcases that held a world who no longer wanted him, he was really glad his brother was so relentless.

“ _Newt._ ” Theseus whispered. There was pain behind the word. Pain, sorrow, and a fair amount of chastise which Newt assumed his brother was saving for later. It was a word he was used to being tethered to a sigh of discontent, or perhaps even shame---- but never such despair. 

He hadn't meant to be a burden. In fact, he had maturely decided to go about this on his own. Apparently, Theseus had come to a different conclusion. 

“I---I’m sorry, I didn't know, I thought----“ 

“I know, Newt.” Theseus broke apart, and with his red rimmed eyes and haphazard hair Newt could tell he’d been frantic today. Theseus was a man who was rarely disheveled, and in this moment he looked almost like a different, incredibly unhinged man. Maybe it was about their parents. Maybe it was about the war. Maybe it was about _him_. But in that moment, Newt felt that he needed Theseus as desperately as Theseus needed him. "I know."

Newt nodded sadly, and redirected his eyes at the ground. He hadn't meant for things to go this way. For the Jarvey, for himself, for Leta... And now he was dragging his brother down with him. Animals weren't this complicated. It was his human side that was self-destructing. But if this were the price he had to pay to save Leta from the same fate, then he would accept it. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't the place for him. Maybe he hadn't found his place yet. 

In his pocket, Pickett cooed quietly and Newt had to agree. He'd very much like to be home now.

“Let’s go home, Newt.” Theseus broke the silence, and finally, the embrace. He looked worse than Newt could remember ever seeing him, and even still he looked upon Newt like a brother instead of a delinquent as he'd been called as much in the past day. Theseus grabbed the first suitcase, pulled his wand from his jacket, and together the two brothers exited the platform, and returned to the face the world. For as much strife as the world would cause them, there was comfort in the knowledge it would be combated together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> completely AU wherein Theseus meets Tina pre-CoG bc why the hell not

There were few and far between places that Theseus Scamander felt out of his element. In the office, on the battlefield, hell--- even under immense amounts of pressure, Theseus Scamander was the epitome of control. And that’s probably what he liked about those places---- his control. Over himself, his actions, his thoughts. There were rules to war, but those were rules he believed in.

Whatever it was, he sipped on a firewhiskey he wasn’t actually drinking and decided that he hates balls. Well, maybe just this one seeing as how he’d been paired with the Auror MacMillian rather than his usual partner in crime Leta Lestrange. That’s not to say MacMillian wasn’t a good man, and fairly decent Auror. But he didn’t give that look that Leta did whenever they were in conversation with someone who was spouting the finest of bullshit, or create a plan of attack both outside the box, and within the realm of their jurisdiction. He didn’t laugh at Theseus’ sarcasm, and he didn’t squeeze his hand when Theseus started on his ramblings. Not that he’d necessarily want MacMillian to. It was just, at some point you get quite comfortable with the status quo.

As head auror, Theseus wasn’t technically allowed favorites. All his workers deserved equal opportunity and choice of cases. And he did truly believe in that… but there was a little black box sitting pretty in his pocket that he could say with the utmost honesty was not meant for Rodger MacMillian. He had a favorite. And he misses her dearly.

“Theseus! There you are.” MacMillian took the phrase ‘have a ball’ seriously. Upon entering he’d grabbed the first drink offered, and danced with the first dame who gave interest. He was new to the department, and they were simply only on a reconnaissance so Theseus let him have it. If they found the person of interest early, Theseus could still make it back tonight. Leta was a night owl, surely she’d still be up…

“I think I found a man who fits the descriptor. Tall, thin, brown hair & eyes…. _American_.” MacMillian looked proud of himself, and if he were truly on the right track then Theseus was proud too. He was young, but it would be hypocritical of Theseus to judge that so he’d give Mac the benefit of the doubt.  

“Brilliant, follow the lead. Remember, do not engage, this is purely to figure out if this man is truly in league with Grindelwald. We don’t have enough evidence to process.” MacMillian nodded (a bit drunkenly) and trotted off with his orders. He greeted the man who Theseus assumed to be the ‘the American’ loudly and a bit too enthusiastically, but the other man didn’t seem to mind.

Alone again, Theseus took the moment to scan the room. He’d made note of the exits the second he’d entered, but he was particularly noting the fact that all of them were jam packed with outlandish party goers. It was the Portuguese minister’s ball so security was tight, and the best of the best aurors from around the world in one room. Ideally, he should be able to relax. But Theseus had learned a long time ago to never underestimate the enemy. That’s when you lose the most.

Theseus was on the top floor, where he could look down and see it all. There were definitive groupings of people distinct by attributes alone. For example, a grouping of Aurors situated on the South wall, talking animatedly about whatever endeavor they’d recently conquered, MacMillian was laughing joyfully with the man he had previously accused of being the traitor (clearly a dead end), and two ladies to Theseus’ right were in a heated conversation, that Theseus couldn’t help by eavesdrop in on due to proximity alone.

“I invited you to clear you head, not because I---I didn’t trust you!” The one in the blue said. She was tall, with short, cropped brown hair and a stern looking face, but the blonde paid no mind to her authority.

“You sound like the rest of them! I know what you think, I know you care that he’s a no-maj!” The blonde was nearly in tears by now.

“I don’t care what he is, but I care that my sister doesn’t get _arrested_. Please, Queenie, can we talk about it later? I’m on a mission. We’ll talk later, I promise.” She whispered desperately.  

The sister--- Queenie, Theseus would guess shook her head sadly.

“You’ve already said enough.”

She gave a look to her companion and stormed off murmuring something about ‘love’. While he agreed that discussions of love were not suited for the workplace, he had to sympathize with this Queenie. Love was… confusing. And Theseus was nothing if not practical. The American laws were strict when it came to magical and non-magical beings, and while he didn’t necessarily agree with them, he could also contend the sister in blue’s point. Love or jail was a particularly precarious conundrum. He let his hand drop back down to the ring in his pants pocket, and let his thoughts wander until they caught up with reason.

_Oh._

Tall, thin, brown hair? Check, check, and check.

No-Maj? _American_.

Their Intel said the American institute had a spy---- they never said it was a he.

Before he could form a plan, Theseus acted of his own accord and grabbed a champagne glass from a passing waiter, holding it out for the lady in blue.

“Care for a drink?”

The lady looked at him skeptically, but took it. She had said she was ‘at work’, and judging by the way her wand was always situated ‘at the ready’ and the fact she’d been sizing up every person that walked by, he’d assume she was an auror.

She didn’t say a word, or even take a sip, but continued to stare off at where her sister had just stormed off.  

“Sibling issues?” He asked, in what he hoped sounded like a conversational tone. He didn’t mean to pry, or even give the impression he suspected her of something, but he did need to build up some kind of conversation so that he might get some work done today. “I do hope I’m not intruding, but I daresay I have some insight on that.”

“Insight or eavesdropping?”

Cheeky. Her ability to see through facades reminded him of Leta--- but then again everything was doing that. Clearly, this woman was not in the mood for friendly pleasantries. She had said she was here for work, so maybe work would be their bond.

“I take it you are from MACUSA?”

“You’re perceptive.”

Theseus ignored the voice in his head that flinched at the slight diss. Of the seven deadly sins, pride would be his scythe but in moments of business he was able to evade it.  

“Terrible news about New York. I hear Grindelwald made quite the mess.” Theseus brought his drink to his lips as if casually discussing the weather. No person with even the barest of common sense would give up their true identity that easily, but it was all in the reaction that the first judgement could be made. If she flinched, he’d continue the interrogation, if not he could rule out suspect number one.

Unfortunately his new stoic friend gave no indicators.

“What did you say your name was?” She gave him a look of disdain, as if seconds away from storming off. Without verisatum he would never be able to gather what he needed from this woman, but perhaps an exchange of names meant he could at least put her on the list of suspects. She was definitely an Auror if we were on the same train of thought as he. Maybe he’d have Leta follow up…

“Forgive me, I never properly introduced myself.” She still looked skeptical. “My name is Scamander. Theseus Scamander.”

For the first time since he’d approached her she gave a genuine reaction. Surprise. And although Theseus was no humble man, he never considered that wizards in America might know his name too.

“Mr. Scamander?”

She asked, and for a second Theseus was remiss to have used his own name. If this were truly a henchmen of Grindelwald, it would’ve been better to use an alias but alas, hindsight.

“-----Do you know Newt?” She seemed suddenly very interested in what Theseus had to say, and he could only imagine his own face was of shock. Suffice to say a reference to his brother was not the ordinary response.  

“Well I did mention sibling issues.” Theseus joked, watching as the woman’s lips actually upturned into a smile. Clearly she knew Newt, and what’s more is she knew him well enough to smile at simply the mention. “He’s my brother.” Theseus continued, in case the joke went unappreciated. He was now beginning to panic that he’d met this woman before, possibly with Newt and hoped he wasn’t coming off as too much of an arse. “-----and what did you say your name was?”

“Tina! Tina Goldstein, I met Newt in New York, and he promised to return, but----“

“he’s banned.” Theseus finished. Newt had always had a wandering soul, but his attempts to get back on the road were an oddity--- even for Newt. But something deep in Theseus wanted to make sure this Tina knew his absence wasn’t choice. Even if Theseus didn’t know about Newt’s opinion on the issue, this was quite possibly the most he’d known about his own brother’s personal life since childhood. Condemn him for prying.

“Yeah…” Tina murmured, as if in thought. “He didn’t----“ She stopped, rethinking her words and then deciding against it again. “He didn’t mention me?’

As selfish as it sounded, Theseus actually felt that question hurt more for himself. When his brother had returned, Theseus had asked him how it went and all he’d gotten was one single word: _fine_. After all the reports in the papers about explosions, and Grindelwald’s attack, and Newt’s beasts escaping he had only divulged one word of information onto Theseus Scamander. Fine. As his brother he was supposed to be a part of Newt’s life, but judging by Tina’s enthusiasm at Newt himself, clearly Theseus was more in the dark about his blood relative then the general population. Splendid. Maybe he did have some sage wisdom about sibling issues after all.  

“We don’t talk as much as we should, actually.” Theseus attempted to soften the blow, for both of them, but Tina nodded sadly as if to say she expected as much.

Newt hadn’t been interested in anybody since… well, ever. Or at least to Theseus’ knowledge, which as discussed, was vague at best. Newt kept to himself, went left when the world went right and so on. In Newt’s mind Theseus represented all that was bland about their world, and while he tried to respect his brother’s oddities he couldn’t help but feel alienated by them as well. Not that he resented it, but Leta Lestrange was his greatest source of Newt information---- and he’d probably be remiss to hear she even gave Theseus such guarded information.

Maybe he’d have to take this into his own hands. Maybe he’d have to find the truth himself, and show Newt that he’d support him regardless of what his brother thinks. Maybe he could even nudge them along it what seemed like a highly anticipated reunion.

“Listen, Ms. Goldstein, I-----“

“Scamanader! He made a run for it, let’s go!” MacMillian’s voice rose from the first floor where it resided and Theseus snapped out of matchmaker mode and back into Auror. Right, they were on a mission! And the man Mac had been throwing back drinks with was strangely missing from the scene. With the anti-apparation spells around this private party, he couldn’t have run far so Theseus gave one last, apologetic look back to his new American friend.

“I----I’ll stay in touch.” Theseus said quickly, running down the stairs to meet his partner. Some of the other guests had joined their mission, but others just stood watch and parted like the red sea when they sprinted. When they made it to the back garden, and eventually the security line they’d realized he’d escaped as elusively as he came. All thoughts about returning to his conversation, or perhaps even London were dreams not even a Scamander would encourage.

The hunt would take all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know if you have any requests! Friendly reminder I love the scamander boys, that is all thnx for coming to my tedtalk


End file.
